The Black Sheep
by windwolf-24
Summary: When KariAnn, daughter of Luke Skywalker finds out the truth about her brother she runs off and ends up meeting up with a face from the past and having the showdown of the galaxy. Complete at last!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER TWO**

_First off all I don't really care if I'm kinda out of touch or do not have all the right info. As you'll probably noticed I changed a few things around just for my story. I'm just doing this because I love Star Wars and I love to write! I do not own Star Wars and this is just an idea from the top of my head. Its gets better as it goes on._

Jacen Solo was passing by, wondering where in the world his sister had gone to. He presumed she would be in the Hanger Bay working on something mechanical and that is where he was headed. To get there he passed by the training room. As he passed he felt something strange within the force, a struggle, but why here? Jacen looked into the training room and saw his sister Jaina and cousin Kari-Ann having their lightsaber duel

''Oh Boy…..'' He said and took off

Thankfully he knew his parents Leia and Han Solo and his Aunt and Uncle, Mara and Luke Skywalker were in a control room near by.

''Mom, Dad, Luke, Mara! '' He screamed as he ran into the control room

''What is it Jacen? ''Leia asked

''In the training room. Jaina's duelling Kari''

''What! ''Luke said as he headed out of the room followed by Mara, Han Leia and Jacen

Meanwhile in the training room, the duel between Jaina and Kari-Ann was reaching its end. Kari-Ann brought one of her blades down towards Jaina who blocked it with hers. Than quickly Kari-Ann backed off and twirled her lightsaber, before Jaina could react her lightsaber had been cut in half. Kari-Ann kept on the attack swinging her lightsaber so close at Jaina that she could barely avoid them. Kari-Ann swung her lightsaber at the floor, making Jaina jump. When she did, Kari-Ann brought up her left hand and force pushed her cousin. Jaina landed off balance and ended up on her back. Jaina was about to get up when a blue blade placed itself an inch from her neck. She looked up to see Kari-Ann with an evil grin on her face.

''Had enough? ''

''KARI-ANN SKYWALKER! ''A voice came from behind her. Instinctively Kari-Ann shut down her lightsaber.

''Mother, Father, Uncle Han, Aunt Leia'' She said turning around to meet the group that had just come through the door.

''What do you think you're doing? Mara asked

''It was my idea Aunt Mara, Don't take it out on Kari'' Jaina said finally back on her feet

''You're in trouble too young lady'' Leia said ''we'll discuss this when we get to your room.''

Jaina joined her parents, knowing she was in deep. Jacen followed them, knowing it was better to leave the Skywalkers alone now.

''Kari-Ann, what did you think you were doing? Luke asked

''We were just having a little duel, nothing happened.'' Kari-Ann tried to reason

'' But do you realize what could have happened if you were an inch closer? ''

''This isn't what your training is for'' Mara said

Than what is it for! Sure I know we're the peace keepers of the galaxy and coming to be one with the force is essential to a Jedi's life but that's for any Jedi. So why am I given extra training? Father you act like as if I'm only your student but I'M so much more than that. I'm your daughter.''

Luke dropped to one knee and took his daughter's hand

''I know Kari, I know. But better training could have saved your brother. We don't want to lose you the same way we lost him. We love you Kari''

''I love you too Father, Mother. I'm sorry about all this''

''Let's forget the whole thing shall we? Come on let's go have dinner'' Mara suggested and the three of them went off.

-xxx-

The next day Kari-Ann met up with her best friends Darlon Talor (a Zabrak) and Tyler Zoeth (a human). Both were students at her father's Jedi academy. She was surprised that they knew abut her and Jaina's lightsaber duel, but was not surprised to find out that they got the information from Jacen.

''Is it true that your lightsaber was an inch from her throat? ''Darlon asked obviously excited. Tyler however had a different attitude.

'' Humph, if you ask me you should have finished the job''

''What!'' Kari-Ann and Darlon said together

'' Just kidding. But if you think about it there isn't much to lose. Jaina's impulsive, arrogant and cocky''

''She's your perfect match'' Darlon laughed and Kari-Ann couldn't help but laugh too.

''Hilarious…..'' Tyler said sarcastically ''But seriously Kari what were you thinking? Any other padawan would pretty much have been expelled for duelling for unnecessary reasons. You're just lucky your father's the Jedi master. ''

''I don't see why he would mind a little extra training; he always says a little extra practise never hurts. Than he goes and brings up the whole Ben thing again, how extra training could have saved him and Father stops me from doing just that. ''

''Yeah, but you did it to show off, for your own personal pride. Pride can lead to hate and Hate leads to the Dark side. Ben's pride became so great and became determination to be the best Jedi and that's how he turned to the dark side and Master Luke doesn't want that to happen to you. '' Darlon told her

Kari-Ann just stood silent with a stunned look on her face

'' What do you mean my brother turned to the Dark side? I was told he was killed by a Sith Lord''

''Kari, I'm sorry I thought you knew, I over heard your parents talking about it and I assumed…''

''Shut up Darlon'' Tyler told him

Darlon went silent realizing it was better to let Kari-Ann think about this instead of him blabbing on an apology. Tyler and Darlon watched Kari-Ann waiting for her to say something.

Images flashed through Kari-Ann's head. Obi-wan telling her father that Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father, Vader telling Luke that he is his father and it all became clear.

''My brother…is the Sith Lord'' She said quietly ''I can't believe my father didn't tell me''

'' I'm sure he had a good reason Kari'' Tyler said trying to comfort Kari-Ann

''He lied to me, I don't care what reason he may have had He shouldn't have done it.'' Kari-Ann said her fists clinching

''Calm down Kari'' Darlon said putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him and put a hand to the side of her face. '' He obviously did it to save you the pain of knowing what your brother did, look at what its doing to you now.''

''Yeah Kari, when you though your brother had been killed by a Sith Lord you thought 'I may not have known him, but I know he was great. If you had known what you know now, how would you have felt?'' Tyler said

''You guys are right, but I would still like to talk to my father about this, but I know that if I go to him now I might blow up in his face. I think I'm going to cruise around in my Starfighter a bit to cool off. Thanks for your help guys. See ya later.'' Kari-Ann said and left

'' Bye Kari'' Darlon and Tyler said together.

-xxx-

Kari-Ann went home to pick up her cloak for the flight and was greeted by her family's protocol droid

'' Miss Kari, you're home''

''Hey 3PO''

''Is everything all right Miss?''

''Yeah I'm fine. Just a little upset I guess''

''Is there anything I can do for you?''

''Do you know where my cloak is?''

''Why yes Miss I'll fetch it right away''

''Thanks 3PO'' Kari-An said as she headed to the kitchen to get a drink

She heard a few beeps and whirls

''Hey Artoo'' She said gathering her drink

Artoo beeped again

''I'm alright Artoo; I'm just going for a ride in my starfighter. Hey come to think of it I do need a droid to come with me'' Kari-Ann said heading back to the door.

Artoo beeped widely to show that he wanted to go

''I don't know I was thinking of getting an R4 unit instead''

Artoo whirled and gave an angry beep

''Ha, Ha I'M just kidding, of course I'm bringing you. I wouldn't think of taking any other droid.''

Artoo made his way to the door as 3PO returned with Kari-Ann's cloak

''Here you are Miss Kari''

''Thank you'' Kari-Ann said as she grabbed her cloak and put it on.

''Are you going somewhere Miss, if you don't mind my asking?''

''Just going for a ride in the starfighter, I'm taking Artoo with me.''

''Do your parents know about this?''

''well actually…no, so when you see them can you be a good little droid and tell them? Thanks.'' Kari-Ann said as she and Artoo went out the door.

Sometime later Luke Skywalker and Mara jade came home

''Welcome home Master Luke, Mistress Mara''

''Hey 3PO'' They said together

''Where's Artoo?'' Luke asked

''He's gone flying with Miss Kari who asked me to inform you that she has gone for a ride in her Jedi starfighter''

''How long ago?'' Mara asked

''I'd estimate it has been a bit over three hours now''

''Three hours! Luke she's never gone this long. Something must be wrong'' Mara said worried

''Did she metion where she was going?'' Luke asked

''I'm afraid she did not Master Luke, but I should mention she did seem rather upset when she came home''

''Do you think she's still upset about what happened in the training room yesterday'' Mara asked

''No Kari never holds a grudge for that long, we should talk to Darlon and Tyler, they must know where she went''

Luke said and he and Mara went off to find them

Luke and Mara found Tyler with Jacen and Jaina, but found no sign of Darlon. Jaina and Jacen had learned the truth about Ben from their parents. Tyler had also filled them in on their discussion with Kari-Ann.

''I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but Kari-Ann didn't tell us where she was going'' Tyler told Luke and Mara when they were all together

''Did she mention anything about what happened yesterday?''

''Well she did say she didn't see why you would be upset at her duelling Jaina, but after that she seemed fine about it'' Tyler told them

''Do any of you know where Darlon is maybe he knows something?'' Luke asked

''No Master I don't know where Darlon has gone to.'' Tyler said and Jaina and Jacen shook their heads no.

''What could she have been upset about? Mara asked

Tyler looked at Jaina and Jacen with a worried look; he knew he had to tell them

''Well master Skywalker, There is one thing. When Kari was with Darlon and I yesterday, she found out the truth about…Ben'' Tyler said quietly

''Oh my god'' Luke said as he took Mara's hand

''Luke we've got to find her'' Mara said looking at her husband with a worried look

''Jacen, Jaina where are Han and Leia?''

Mom's with Dad in the hanger bay, watching him make more repairs to the Falcon'' Jacen told them

''Thanks, we're going to need their help to find her'' Luke said as he and Mara turned to leave

''Uncle Luke we're coming too'' Jaina said as she and Jacen followed Luke and Mara, only Tyler didn't follow

''I think I'll stay here, in case Darlon shows up. Maybe he knows something we don't''

''Alright than…If he does show up and he knows something call us right away''

''Of course Master'' Tyler said and nodded. The rest of them went off

Once they had left a slight vibration came from Tyler's pocket. From it he pulled out a holographic projector and threw it to the ground. The statically image of a man wearing a dark cloak appeared

''Master'' Tyler bowed ''All is going just as you said it would. The Skywalker's have gone looking for Kari-Ann. The Solo's are looking as well''

''Very good. There is one flaw; however, we have an uninvited guest that you must attend to. I will make sure our other guests feel welcome''

''He will be taken care of my Master'' Tyler replied and bowed

The image faded away and Tyler picked up the projector and put it back in his pocket.

He threw the hood of his cloak on and casually walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_First off all I don't really care if I'm kinda out of touch or do not have all the right info. As you'll probably noticed I changed a few things around just for my story. I'm just doing this because I love Star Wars and I love to write! I do not own Star Wars and this is just an idea from the top of my head. Its gets better as it goes on._

Jacen Solo was passing by, wondering where in the world his sister had gone to. He presumed she would be in the Hanger Bay working on something mechanical and that is where he was headed. To get there he passed by the training room. As he passed he felt something strange within the force, a struggle, but why here? Jacen looked into the training room and saw his sister Jaina and cousin Kari-Ann having their lightsaber duel

''Oh Boy…..'' He said and took off

Thankfully he knew his parents Leia and Han Solo and his Aunt and Uncle, Mara and Luke Skywalker were in a control room near by.

''Mom, Dad, Luke, Mara! '' He screamed as he ran into the control room

''What is it Jacen? ''Leia asked

''In the training room. Jaina's duelling Kari''

''What! ''Luke said as he headed out of the room followed by Mara, Han Leia and Jacen

Meanwhile in the training room, the duel between Jaina and Kari-Ann was reaching its end. Kari-Ann brought one of her blades down towards Jaina who blocked it with hers. Than quickly Kari-Ann backed off and twirled her lightsaber, before Jaina could react her lightsaber had been cut in half. Kari-Ann kept on the attack swinging her lightsaber so close at Jaina that she could barely avoid them. Kari-Ann swung her lightsaber at the floor, making Jaina jump. When she did, Kari-Ann brought up her left hand and force pushed her cousin. Jaina landed off balance and ended up on her back. Jaina was about to get up when a blue blade placed itself an inch from her neck. She looked up to see Kari-Ann with an evil grin on her face.

''Had enough? ''

''KARI-ANN SKYWALKER! ''A voice came from behind her. Instinctively Kari-Ann shut down her lightsaber.

''Mother, Father, Uncle Han, Aunt Leia'' She said turning around to meet the group that had just come through the door.

''What do you think you're doing? Mara asked

''It was my idea Aunt Mara, Don't take it out on Kari'' Jaina said finally back on her feet

''You're in trouble too young lady'' Leia said ''we'll discuss this when we get to your room.''

Jaina joined her parents, knowing she was in deep. Jacen followed them, knowing it was better to leave the Skywalkers alone now.

''Kari-Ann, what did you think you were doing? Luke asked

''We were just having a little duel, nothing happened.'' Kari-Ann tried to reason

'' But do you realize what could have happened if you were an inch closer? ''

''This isn't what your training is for'' Mara said

Than what is it for! Sure I know we're the peace keepers of the galaxy and coming to be one with the force is essential to a Jedi's life but that's for any Jedi. So why am I given extra training? Father you act like as if I'm only your student but I'M so much more than that. I'm your daughter.''

Luke dropped to one knee and took his daughter's hand

''I know Kari, I know. But better training could have saved your brother. We don't want to lose you the same way we lost him. We love you Kari''

''I love you too Father, Mother. I'm sorry about all this''

''Let's forget the whole thing shall we? Come on let's go have dinner'' Mara suggested and the three of them went off.

-xxx-

The next day Kari-Ann met up with her best friends Darlon Talor (a Zabrak) and Tyler Zoeth (a human). Both were students at her father's Jedi academy. She was surprised that they knew abut her and Jaina's lightsaber duel, but was not surprised to find out that they got the information from Jacen.

''Is it true that your lightsaber was an inch from her throat? ''Darlon asked obviously excited. Tyler however had a different attitude.

'' Humph, if you ask me you should have finished the job''

''What!'' Kari-Ann and Darlon said together

'' Just kidding. But if you think about it there isn't much to lose. Jaina's impulsive, arrogant and cocky''

''She's your perfect match'' Darlon laughed and Kari-Ann couldn't help but laugh too.

''Hilarious…..'' Tyler said sarcastically ''But seriously Kari what were you thinking? Any other padawan would pretty much have been expelled for duelling for unnecessary reasons. You're just lucky your father's the Jedi master. ''

''I don't see why he would mind a little extra training; he always says a little extra practise never hurts. Than he goes and brings up the whole Ben thing again, how extra training could have saved him and Father stops me from doing just that. ''

''Yeah, but you did it to show off, for your own personal pride. Pride can lead to hate and Hate leads to the Dark side. Ben's pride became so great and became determination to be the best Jedi and that's how he turned to the dark side and Master Luke doesn't want that to happen to you. '' Darlon told her

Kari-Ann just stood silent with a stunned look on her face

'' What do you mean my brother turned to the Dark side? I was told he was killed by a Sith Lord''

''Kari, I'm sorry I thought you knew, I over heard your parents talking about it and I assumed…''

''Shut up Darlon'' Tyler told him

Darlon went silent realizing it was better to let Kari-Ann think about this instead of him blabbing on an apology. Tyler and Darlon watched Kari-Ann waiting for her to say something.

Images flashed through Kari-Ann's head. Obi-wan telling her father that Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father, Vader telling Luke that he is his father and it all became clear.

''My brother…is the Sith Lord'' She said quietly ''I can't believe my father didn't tell me''

'' I'm sure he had a good reason Kari'' Tyler said trying to comfort Kari-Ann

''He lied to me, I don't care what reason he may have had He shouldn't have done it.'' Kari-Ann said her fists clinching

''Calm down Kari'' Darlon said putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him and put a hand to the side of her face. '' He obviously did it to save you the pain of knowing what your brother did, look at what its doing to you now.''

''Yeah Kari, when you though your brother had been killed by a Sith Lord you thought 'I may not have known him, but I know he was great. If you had known what you know now, how would you have felt?'' Tyler said

''You guys are right, but I would still like to talk to my father about this, but I know that if I go to him now I might blow up in his face. I think I'm going to cruise around in my Starfighter a bit to cool off. Thanks for your help guys. See ya later.'' Kari-Ann said and left

'' Bye Kari'' Darlon and Tyler said together.

-xxx-

Kari-Ann went home to pick up her cloak for the flight and was greeted by her family's protocol droid

'' Miss Kari, you're home''

''Hey 3PO''

''Is everything all right Miss?''

''Yeah I'm fine. Just a little upset I guess''

''Is there anything I can do for you?''

''Do you know where my cloak is?''

''Why yes Miss I'll fetch it right away''

''Thanks 3PO'' Kari-An said as she headed to the kitchen to get a drink

She heard a few beeps and whirls

''Hey Artoo'' She said gathering her drink

Artoo beeped again

''I'm alright Artoo; I'm just going for a ride in my starfighter. Hey come to think of it I do need a droid to come with me'' Kari-Ann said heading back to the door.

Artoo beeped widely to show that he wanted to go

''I don't know I was thinking of getting an R4 unit instead''

Artoo whirled and gave an angry beep

''Ha, Ha I'M just kidding, of course I'm bringing you. I wouldn't think of taking any other droid.''

Artoo made his way to the door as 3PO returned with Kari-Ann's cloak

''Here you are Miss Kari''

''Thank you'' Kari-Ann said as she grabbed her cloak and put it on.

''Are you going somewhere Miss, if you don't mind my asking?''

''Just going for a ride in the starfighter, I'm taking Artoo with me.''

''Do your parents know about this?''

''well actually…no, so when you see them can you be a good little droid and tell them? Thanks.'' Kari-Ann said as she and Artoo went out the door.

Sometime later Luke Skywalker and Mara jade came home

''Welcome home Master Luke, Mistress Mara''

''Hey 3PO'' They said together

''Where's Artoo?'' Luke asked

''He's gone flying with Miss Kari who asked me to inform you that she has gone for a ride in her Jedi starfighter''

''How long ago?'' Mara asked

''I'd estimate it has been a bit over three hours now''

''Three hours! Luke she's never gone this long. Something must be wrong'' Mara said worried

''Did she metion where she was going?'' Luke asked

''I'm afraid she did not Master Luke, but I should mention she did seem rather upset when she came home''

''Do you think she's still upset about what happened in the training room yesterday'' Mara asked

''No Kari never holds a grudge for that long, we should talk to Darlon and Tyler, they must know where she went''

Luke said and he and Mara went off to find them

Luke and Mara found Tyler with Jacen and Jaina, but found no sign of Darlon. Jaina and Jacen had learned the truth about Ben from their parents. Tyler had also filled them in on their discussion with Kari-Ann.

''I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but Kari-Ann didn't tell us where she was going'' Tyler told Luke and Mara when they were all together

''Did she mention anything about what happened yesterday?''

''Well she did say she didn't see why you would be upset at her duelling Jaina, but after that she seemed fine about it'' Tyler told them

''Do any of you know where Darlon is maybe he knows something?'' Luke asked

''No Master I don't know where Darlon has gone to.'' Tyler said and Jaina and Jacen shook their heads no.

''What could she have been upset about? Mara asked

Tyler looked at Jaina and Jacen with a worried look; he knew he had to tell them

''Well master Skywalker, There is one thing. When Kari was with Darlon and I yesterday, she found out the truth about…Ben'' Tyler said quietly

''Oh my god'' Luke said as he took Mara's hand

''Luke we've got to find her'' Mara said looking at her husband with a worried look

''Jacen, Jaina where are Han and Leia?''

Mom's with Dad in the hanger bay, watching him make more repairs to the Falcon'' Jacen told them

''Thanks, we're going to need their help to find her'' Luke said as he and Mara turned to leave

''Uncle Luke we're coming too'' Jaina said as she and Jacen followed Luke and Mara, only Tyler didn't follow

''I think I'll stay here, in case Darlon shows up. Maybe he knows something we don't''

''Alright than…If he does show up and he knows something call us right away''

''Of course Master'' Tyler said and nodded. The rest of them went off

Once they had left a slight vibration came from Tyler's pocket. From it he pulled out a holographic projector and threw it to the ground. The statically image of a man wearing a dark cloak appeared

''Master'' Tyler bowed ''All is going just as you said it would. The Skywalker's have gone looking for Kari-Ann. The Solo's are looking as well''

''Very good. There is one flaw; however, we have an uninvited guest that you must attend to. I will make sure our other guests feel welcome''

''He will be taken care of my Master'' Tyler replied and bowed

The image faded away and Tyler picked up the projector and put it back in his pocket.

He threw the hood of his cloak on and casually walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Kari-Ann was out of tracking ranger from Yaven 4. She stopped her starfighter and just looked up at the dark starry sky. Artoo gave a concerned beep as if asking if there was something wrong

''_Its kinda hard to explain Artoo, but remember when Father found out the connection between him and Darth Vader, well, I'm kinda in that situation now. _''

Artoo gave an understanding beep, than started beeping and whirling widely.

''_What's wrong Artoo_?'' Kari-Ann asked as she fired up the starfighter. She saw it on the canners, there was something big heading her way. She, for some reason though didn't view it as a threat. She wanted to see what it was and waited there despite Artoo's protests. A few seconds later a impressive sized space station appeared and stopped in front of her. Instead of taking off Kari-Ann went and started making the turn of the station starting from the right and working her way over the top to the right. Artoo gave a few worried beeps.

''_Don't worry Artoo, if they wanted to attack they would have done it already.''_

Artoo than gave an inquiring beep.

''_I don't know why I'm staying alright. It's just that, there's something about it. I don't know what…''_

The door of the hangar bay opened up when they got to the left. Kari-Ann spun her starfighter around and headed slowly towards the door, again despite Artoo's protests.

Landing she felt out with the force and surprisingly felt no one that would attack or be of threat. There was one presence she felt that was coming from her starfighter. She got out, lightsaber in hand and headed to the spare parts compartment. Holding her lightsaber in her left hand she used her right to open the hatch. Quickly, she opened the compartment as she ignited her lightsaber ready to impale whatever was in there when she heard a voice cry out

''_Woh, Woh, Woh, Hold it!''_ The person said

Kari-Ann stopped her lightsaber two feet from the person's heart and looked down to see Darlon positioned uncomfortably in the spare parts compartment.

''_Darlon, what are you doing in there?_'' Kari-Ann asked as she shut down her lightsaber

''_Hitchhiking'_ He answered sarcastically

''_Figures''_ she said helping him out of the compartment '_'I always knew you were a loose screw''_

''_Hmph''_Darlon mumbled as he brushed himself off and Kari-Ann shut the compartment.

''_What were you doing in there Darlon?''_ Kari-Ann suddenly asked Darlon sternly

''_I didn't think you should be alone after what you learned, I thought you could use a friend''_ Darlon said with a smile

''_Do you realize how dangerous that was? What if I for some reason needed to lose the spare parts? What if I was shot from behind? What if…''_

''_What if you were captured and you needed help? What if you ran off and I lost my best friend?'' _

Kari-Ann looked at Darlon with a surprised look. She rarely saw her friend so serious and it amazed her when she did. She just lowered her head and sighed, showing Darlon that was wasn't going to argue with him.

''_I'm sorry Darlon; I guess I'm still upset at my father for this whole Ben thing. I am glad you're here though. Thank you, you're my best friend''_

''_You're welcome''_ Darlon said looking at her and than looking around _''what have you gotten us into this time Kari?''_

''_I haven't gotten us into anything''_ Kari-Ann said looking around as well. _''I think I was invited''_

''_Invited? Well make yourselves right at home huh? Let's look around''_ Darlon said taking off towards an access door eagerly, he opened it and looked back at Kari-Ann.

''_You coming?_ 'He asked

Kari-Ann just smiled at her 'serious' friend, who was now acting like an eager puppy wanting to go outside

''_Go ahead Darlon, I gotta fill in Artoo and I want to check out the starfighter I'll catch up with you'' _

''_Alright''_ Darlon said stepping through the door

''_Darlon?_''

''_Yeah''_

''_Be careful'_ Kari-Ann called after him

''You too'' He said as the door shut behind him

Meanwhile Luke, Mara, Han, Leia, Jaina and Jacen were up in the Falcon looking for any sign of Kari-Ann

''_Anything?'_ Luke asked Han

''_Nothing yet Kid'_ Han answered' _But don't worry if there's anything out there she'll pick it up''_

''_Don't worry Luke we'll find her''_ Leia said trying to comfort her brother

''_Alright let's keep looking''_

Kari-Ann told Artoo what was going on and told him to stay with the ship. When she was done, she slipped on the hood of her cloak and headed for the door that Darlon had used. When she opened it, she jumped back and reached for her lightsaber about to ignite it when she saw a tall man wearing a dark cloak, his face hidden by the hood.

_Do not worry Skywalker, I mean you no harm. I am honoured by your presence. I am the commander of this vessel. Please follow me and I will show you around. _The man turned and headed down the corridor. Kari-Ann caught up with him and walked beside him.

''_How do you know I'm a Skywalker?''_ She asked

_Everyone knows of Kari-Ann Skywalker, Daughter of Luke Skywalker the great Jedi Master_ Kari-Ann nodded accepting this as an acceptable response.

_If you do not my asking Skywalker, what are you doing out here by yourself?_

_It's a personal matter_ Kari-Ann answered

_A disagreement perhaps? Between Mother and Daughter? _

Kari-Ann didn't respond

_Father and Daughter? _

Kari-Ann lowered her head and The Man knew that was it.

_Disagreements with Fathers are the hardest. They are always the ones that seem to sympathize with their children the less. They at times seem like a blockade, holding their children back from their true potential, seeming to protect them. _

_What would you know about it? _

_My Father…held me back. He knew that the potential I had in me, but he had me hide it_

_Why would he do that? _

_Fear. He knew that if I showed all the power I had I would become more powerful than him. He couldn't let that happen. So he kept me occupied, usually by training. Is that the way with your father? _

_Father, Certainly makes sure that I train. At times I feel as if I'm not a daughter to him, but only a student and…_

_It upsets you, you want to feel loved by your Father, but he doesn't show it. Rather he treats you as if you were simply a person that he encounters everyday. He also holds you back, scolds you for getting any extra training without his authorization. Even when you do try to talk to him about it, he listens, perhaps, but forgets in a instant and things are just the same as they were before_

Kari-Ann's eyes started to water as she thought of the fact that what the man said was true.

_May I presume, he says that the extensive training is for your own good, for your protection? _

_Yes_

The Man stopped and went in front of Kari-Ann and looked straight into her eyes.

_It shouldn't be that way Kari, you're his daughter, not an apprentice_

_Kari-Ann, please_

_I thought all your friends and family called you Kari? _

_Well you're not family and no offence, you're not exactly my friend yet_

_I'm not family? _The man asked sounding surprised

Kari-Ann looked deep into his eyes, there was something about them. Her eyes widened with shock as she realized what that something was.

_Ben? _

**_Sorry to leave a cliff-hanger like this. What do you guys think? Should I continue it? Please review and tell me._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Sorry that it may have taken a while, well a long while to get this up, but I've been working on another fanfic. Hope you like this chapter. Please review good or bad._

''Hello Kari'' He said putting the hood of his cloak down and Kari-Ann did the same. For the first time she could clearly see his face and she was amazed to see how much he looked like Luke.

''All this time I thought you had been killed'' She lifted her head and touched his face.

''But you know better now''

''Yes. I do'' She said removing her hand quickly ''I know you embraced the Dark Side''

''I embraced a greater power and so could you Kari''

''What? ''

Ben was about to answer when his wrist communicator went off.

''Yes'' he said into it

''Commander, The Millennium Falcon is circling the vessel. Do I let them board? ''

''Not yet Captain, just let them circle and await my orders''

''Yes Commander'' The Captain said and signed off

''Father, coming to take you back. Back to the same miserable life. I offer you something greater. Break free of hold Kari as I did and realize your full potential. The Force is strong with us Kari. Our father has it, our mother has it. I can complete your training and than we will go conquering planets and systems as Brother and Sister. We will be the two most powerful Jedi; there will be no one or nothing that can stop us. What do you say Kari, join me? '' Ben said reaching out his hand.

''Never! '' Kari-Ann said and slapped Ben's hand away. ''I'll never turn to the Dark Side''

''Very well you've made your choice, a foolish one at that. I'M afraid I have no choice, but to destroy you''

''Just try''

''So be it! ''

The door behind Kari-Ann opened and Ben quickly forced pushed Kari-Ann through. She was pushed into a dark room that lit up when Ben entered. There was nothing in the room, most likely used for training. Kari-Ann got back up on her feet as Ben removed his cloak and Kari-Ann removed hers as well.

''Think about this Kari, you don't know the power of the Dark Side''

''Forget it Ben, you efforts are useless and its Kari-Ann by the way''

''Very well'' Ben said and ignited his single bladed red lightsaber ''It ends here''

''It ends here'' Kari-Ann repeated and ignited her double-edged blue lightsaber. Both of them readied and started circling each other drawing closer and closer. They both went after each other in sync. The sound of their lightsabers clashing echoed in the room.

-xxx-

Darlon opened another door and walked into the well lit room. There were few stacked metal crates, which made it look like an oversized storage room. Realizing that there was nothing to see in the room Darlon turned to leave when he was stopped dead in his tracks. Something was squeezing his throat, cutting off his air supply, but there was nothing or no one around. This invisible force lifted him off the ground and held him there. Darlon gasped for breath when suddenly he was flung hard against one of the walls of the room. He fell landing on the edge of one of the crates and than to the floor. He got back up on his feet and put his hand to his throat to try and relieve it. He looked up to find a man wearing a black cloak standing in the doorway. Darlon instinctively went for his lightsaber and the man in the doorway went for his as well.

''It's called force choke, I bet it's your first time experiencing it'' The man said, and Darlon recognized his voice

''Tyler? ''

The man removed his hood, answering Darlon's question. There stood Tyler, but there was something different about him. His eyes were darker and whatever goodness his face may have shown was now completely gone.

''Tyler, what are you doing? '' Darlon asked as Tyler removed his cloak.

''Obeying my orders'' Tyler said and ignited his single bladed red lightsaber. ''I'm sorry Darlon'' He said, heading towards Darlon, his lightsaber pointed towards him.

Darlon knew that this was not the same Tyler that he had known.

''I'm sure you are'' Darlon said and ignited his double-edged viridian lightsaber.

''You know, it doesn't have to be this way''

''Oh really'' Darlon answered sarcastically ''don't even try Tyler''

''As you wish I'll try and make this as painless as possible''

''I appreciate your compassion, I didn't think you'd still have that in you''

Tyler was now right in front of Darlon

''I figured someone like you would need it, instead of begging for mercy when I'm through with you''

''I'd never beg''

''Than maybe Kari will when my master is done with her''

''Kari! '' Darlon gasped when Tyler attacked. Darlon fought back. The battle between old friends was on.

-xxx-

_I know its short, but if I continued it would have been too long. But don't worry chapter five will not be that long of a wait._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Ben came hard on the attack and Kari-Ann had to use all her skills to block the attacks that came from high and low. She had to get back on the offence. Ben brought his blade down and Kari-Ann blocked it with one of hers vertically. She twisted the other blade upward to slice through his lightsaber. Ben moved back quickly to get out of the way. Though it wasn't as effective as it had been with Jaina, this was the chance that Kari-Ann needed. She pressed on the attack with a speed and swiftness she never knew she had. Ben was quick too though blocking and dodging all her attacks. Eventually their lightsaber crossed between them and they looked into each other's eyes.

''You're doing well'' Ben said

''You're not so bad yourself'' Kari-Ann replied

They pushed each other away, but Ben pushed himself back quickly Kari-Ann just had time to position her lightsaber to throw Ben's off course from her heart

-xxx-

Darlon had his hands full with Tyler, who was relentless in his efforts to take Darlon down. Tyler brought his blade straight down; Darlon brought one of his up to stop it. Than Darlon brought his other blade up to cut Tyler's, a move Kari-Ann had taught him. Tyler moved out of the way just in time, but Darlon turned horizontally to the left, striking Tyler's forearm. Tyler yelled in pain and Darlon backed off.

''First blood to you Darlon, but '' Tyler brought up his hand and pushed Darlon hard into the wall ''I promise the last, will be mine''

Darlon quickly got up and charged at Tyler again. Their lightsabers clashed between them. Each one fought to the best of his abilities, they would not back down until one of them was finished.

-xxx-

Kari-Ann knew that she couldn't back down, but she was near exhaustion. This had been going on for just about half and hour, but it seemed like so much more.

''When I'm through with you, I'll take care of Mother and Father. It won't be a problem; you see you're the only one that could have stood in my way Kari. We are complete Jedi, given the force from both sides of the family. When you're gone there will be no one left to stop me, not even Mother or Father''

''NO!'' Kari-Ann screamed and brought on a quick offence

''I feel the anger in you Kari; you would have been a great asset to the Dark Side. I offer you that chance again''

''As I said before, Never! And my name is KARI-ANN'' She pressed on the attack

''Well I'm afraid I have no choice'' He came back on the attack; Kari-Ann couldn't keep up and lost grip on her left hand. Suddenly Ben stopped and before Kari-Ann could react his blade slashed through her right hand at the wrist. Ben wasn't finished he turned his lightsaber and sent the blade straight into Kari-Ann's right shoulder. Kari-Ann howled in pain as she saw Ben's blade going clean through her. Ben retracted his lightsaber and Kari-Ann collapsed to the floor using the hand she had left to cover her wide open wound to try and stop the agony. She could smell the hideous odour of her seared flesh. Ben stepped closer and kicked her lightsaber away.

''Getting visions Kari? I hear you have a lot of them. It's a Jedi trait. This is the same situation that Father was in when he fought Grand father. You're the third generation of Skywalker to lose that hand, I wasn't as unfortunate or will I be as foolish as to let you escape'' Ben raised his free left hand and blinding white blots of energy came from his fingers and tore through Kari-Ann's insides. She screamed in pain as Ben continued the assault and than finally stopped.

''Captain, let them bored. We're finished her'' Ben said into his communicator than looked back at Kari-Ann ''Father experienced that too and he will soon experience what you will now. Your final defeat!'' Kari-Ann lay on her back as Ben lifted his lightsaber with both hands, ready to impale her.

''Goodbye Sister!'' He yelled and brought the blade down towards her heart. Just than Kari-Ann rose her remaining hand and the blade stopped. Ben forced to push the blade further, but it wouldn't move.

''This isn't possible''

Kari-Ann looked up at Ben

''Goodbye Brother'' With that she gave a force push with a strength she didn't think she had left in her. Ben was pushed to stand erect his arms flung to his sides. Using the force she reached out for her lightsaber, igniting it as soon as it reached her hand and slashed an X across Ben's chest cutting clean through the flesh. The pieces fell to the ground and Ben's eyes closed for good. It was all over.

Kari-Ann was breathing deeply, letting the pain and exhaustion that she had been fighting take over. She slowly raised shutting down her lightsaber and examining her wounds. Suddenly she felt something strange within the force, another struggle between Light and darkness in which the darkness was prevailing.

''Darlon!'' She yelled and took off to find him hoping that she would not be too late.

_Probably one maybe two chapters left to go. Please review! Hope you like it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Darlon had managed to hit Tyler a few more times with kicks and punches and another time with the lightsaber, but Tyler had also hit back. Their lightsabers crossed between them

''I thought you would have backed down by now. You don't strike me as this courageous'' Tyler taunted

''I guess there's a lot that you don't know about me huh?''

''I know you're not wise to mind the circumstances around you''

Darlon's face gave a puzzled look when Tyler's left fist slammed itself into Darlon's face

Forcing Darlon to back off, this was the distraction Tyler needed, he came behind Darlon and quickly slashed his back with his lightsaber. Darlon fell to the floor, his nervous system was shot and he felt as if he could not move. Tyler rolled him onto his back and Darlon groaned loudly in pain. Tyler picked up Darlon's lightsaber and tucked it away.

''Imagine, if I've done this to you, imagine what my master has done to Kari''

''You unimaginable beast''

''I may not have made your suffering as painless as possible, but I will make it as short as possible''

All Darlon could do was stare as Tyler raised his red lightsaber

''I told you that last blood would be mine''

''Tyler no!'' A voice suddenly cried out

Both of them looked to find Kari-Ann in the doorway, stumbling towards them

''Tyler, please don't do this. Hasn't our friendship meant anything to you?''

Tyler hesitated, considering what Kari-Ann was saying

''Please Tyler, don't do this, you're both my friends I don't want to lose any of you. Come on, the three of us have been inseparable ever since you both first came to the academy. Do you really want to ruin that?''

''It's already ruined'' Tyler replied ''When Luke finds out what I've done I will be expelled from the academy and even banished. I won't see any of you again, so the only thing left is to follow my master's orders!'' Tyler yelled and brought the blade down

''NO!!!'' Kari-Ann's scream echoed in the chamber

Tyler's blade went into Darlon's stomach. Darlon's eyes widened and his mouth let out a silent gasp.

''Darlon!'' Kari-Ann screamed his name as his head dropped and his eyes shut

Tyler pulled back his lightsaber and stared at Kari-Ann, his face expressionless. Kari-Ann's, however, wasn't. It filled with anger as she reached for her lightsaber and ignited it, ignoring the fact that her upper right side was useless. An evil grin came across Tyler's face as he readied he lightsaber. Suddenly, he stopped, sensing something in the force, Kari-Ann's help was close. He shut down his lightsaber and quickly exited the back door of the chamber.

Kari-Ann rushed over to Darlon's side and turned him onto his side to take the pressure off his back.

''Darlon? Darlon talk to me'' Kari-Ann pleaded and she held his hand tight

Darlon's eyes gave a little movement and opened. He gave a smile when he saw Kari-Ann.

''Kari?'' He was glad she was safe, when he saw her hand and shoulder

''what has he gone to you?''

''what has he done to you?'' Kari-Ann repeated the question

''It's nothing''

''I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Darlon''

''Don't be. I'm just glad that I got to see you one last time''

''Don't talk like that okay, you're going to be fine. Help is on the way''

''it's too late for that. I just have to say goodbye''

''stay with me Darlon, okay, you're my best friend, I can't lose you''

''You're my best friend too Kari and I'm so thankful for your friendship''

''As I am for yours''

''Promise me, Promise me you'll be the greatest Jedi you can be, but still be yourself the Kari I love''

''I promise Darlon and I promise Darlon I will avenge you. Tyler will pay for what he's done''

''I know you'll be a great powerful Jedi, Kari. I'm just sorry I won't be there with you''

''You will always be with me and you would have been a great Jedi too''

''Thank you Kari for all you've done for me''

''Darlon?''

''Goodbye''

''Darlon!''

Darlon's eyes closed for the first time and Kari fell upon him crying immensely

''Darlon, please don't leave me. Darlon'' Kari-Ann pleaded

At that moment Luke, Mara, Han, Leia and the twins came into the chamber

''oh no'' was the only words any one could say

''Mother, Father'' Kari-Ann said still crying heavily and holding on to Darlon ''it's all my fault. If I hadn't taken off he wouldn't have followed me, than he wouldn't have been in this situation. I'm the one who let him go off on his own. It's all my fault, it's all my fault, I couldn't save him''

''Oh Kari'' Luke and Mara ran over and took their daughter in their arms

''It's all my fault'' She said again

''Don't blame yourself Kari. It's not your fault at all. The Dark Side and Tyler did this, not you'' Luke told her

Slowly they got up together and Han picked up Darlon. Kari-Ann held onto his hand for as long as she could.

''Come on, let's go home'' Mara said as Luke put his jacket around Kari-Ann.

-xxx-

Back on Yaven 4, the entire group, the others Jedis, Darlon's family, council members stood silent as they watched Darlon's body lay motionless on the alter prepared for an honourable Jedi burial. Kari-Ann bowed and lit the fire using her new synthetic hand, covered by a leather glove. Her shoulder had nearly healed and also had some synthetic parts put into it.

''Goodbye Darlon'' She said quietly and bowed again ''I will keep my promise Darlon and I will avenge you just as I said I would'' She went and joined her parents

''I will avenge you'' She joined her parents and watched Darlon's body burn. Her eyes began to water again as she knew this was the last time she would see Darlon. ''goodbye Darlon. I promise you, Tyler Zoeth will pay''

-xxx-

Back on the space station Tyler stood over the fallen pieces of his master.

''She will pay Master. She will pay for what she did to you. Kari-Ann Skywalker will fall at my feet and beg for mercy and forgiveness'' He said and bowed, leaving the room and the remains to be taken care of by the crew with specific orders from him ''She will pay''

THE END

_I know that this story hasn,t gotten good reviews, but I figured I have to end it. I'M not going to leave it here with just one chapter left to go. So for all those who do read it thank you. _


End file.
